I'm the Evil Maknae ! special Kyuhyun Birthday
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Tudung Kepala Kelinci Pink-nya SungMin hilang ! Sewaktu nanya Kyu, Kyu malah marah2 gara2 dia ngerasa konsentrasinya ke GAME terganggu! Leeteuk marah besar dan menyuruh Kyu untuk tidur. Dan apa yang akan direncanakan hyungs u/ ULTAH-nya Kyu? RnR plis!


Title : I'm the Evil Maknae ! *special Kyuhyun Birthday*

Genre : Humor, Family

Length : Oneshoot

Casts : Member Super Junior (except: KangIn, KiBum, HanKyung)

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

*Note :: berhubung aku ini Elf baru dan belum mengenal SuJu dengan mendetail jadi maaf kalau ada perbedaan sifat antara member asli dengan tokoh di FF ini ^^

Yuuukk ! Mulai bacaaaa ^^ di tunggu ya comment-nya, ini FF pertamaku yang cast utama-nya Super Junior ^^

*author pov*

02 Februari 2011, 07.00 a.m. Dorm Super Junior, lantai 11

Kamar SungMin dan Kyuhyun

Kring... Kring... Kring... Suara jam beker memecah kesunyian pagi...

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menembus jendela kamar di sebuah apartemen di lantai 11. Mata seorang namja terbuka perlahan, dia membuka selimutnya dengan malas dan segera terduduk setelah mendengar suara jam beker yang menjerit-jerit histeris.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Jam beker pink itu masih berbunyi sementara si empu-nya malah masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut pink bermotif Teddy Bear. Kyuhyun, namja yang terbangun karena bunyi jam beker Sungmin itu segera bangkit dan mematikan jam beker pink itu. "Aissshh, menganggu saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan jam beker pink malang itu ke kasur Sungmin, dengan cuek dia meneguk air putih yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Syuuuuuuuunggg... Duaaakk!

Jam beker pink malang itu jatuh di kasur Sungmin dan ternyataaa mengenai kepala Sungmin. "What the heck!" teriaknya murka sambil membuka selimutnya dengan kasar dan duduk. Di elus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jam beker tadi. Di depannya berdirilah Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk air putih dengan wajah innocent.

*Sungmin pov*

"What the heck!" kataku lalu duduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang udah jadi korban penganiayaan jam beker. Ku tatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah, tapi tentu saja dia selalu memasang tampang innocent-nya itu. Just pretend like he doesn't know anything! Aku memang terkenal feminin dan lemah lembut, tapi untuk yang satu ini, nggak bisa ku tolerir! Aku nggak suka tidurku terganggu!

"Sudah bangun hyung?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Ku pikir seharusnya kau yang bangun duluan karena kau yang menyalakan jam beker pink-mu itu, bukan aku." Katanya cuek sambil berjalan keluar kamar kami. Aku masih shock karena pagi-pagi udah dapat 'sengakan' dari si Maknae kurang ajar itu. Huftt... Biar sekurang ajar apapun dia terhadap hyung-nya, tetap saja dia Maknae. Maknae selalu mendapat perhatian lebih, tugas kami sebagai hyung juga begitu. Harus menjaga dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun kalau dia lelah, apalagi sejak kecelakaan pada 2007 lalu yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Kami harus menjadi hyung yang ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah nakalnya.

*Kyuhyun pov*

"Ku pikir seharusnya kau yang bangun duluan karena kau yang menyalakan jam beker pink-mu itu, bukan aku." Kataku dengan pedas sambil berjalan santai keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang TV, meninggalkan Sungmin hyung yang sekarang mungkin masih shock dengan kata-kataku tadi. Hmmm... Kesibukanku dengan SM The Ballad membuatku jarang berada di dorm, aku kangen dengan hyungku. Ahhh.. iyaa, rasanya udah lama banget aku nggak jahil dengan hyungku. Aku mengeluarkan evil smile ku dan berjalan ke kamar Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung.

"Hyaaaaaa! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" aku membuka-buka selimut mereka berdua. Yesung dan Ryeowook hyung memang tidur di satu tempat tidur. *author nggak tau aslinya, inget! Ini cuma khayalan author aja*

"Wookie! Aku lapar! Yesung! Tuh si Ttatkoma udah bangun! Masa majikannya kalah sama peliharaan sih? Nggak malu lu? Seharusnya kau yang jadi peliharaannya si Ttatkoma!" kataku dengan bahasa informal dan tanpa memanggil mereka hyung! Hahaha, aku udah biasa melakukan ini, aku suka melihat para hyung-ku marah karena aku bertindak seperti ini! Baiklah, kita akan lihat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang akan marah besar.

Siiiingg~~

Kok mereka nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah yaa? O.o? Yesung hyung segera membawa ttatkoma keluar kamar, sementara Wookie hyung ikut keluar kamar setelah menepuk pundakku. "Ne, sebentar ya, ku buatkan sarapan dulu."

Ha? Ada apa ini? Kenapa hyung nggak marah? Aneh... Aku mengikuti mereka keluar dari kamar dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae hyung.

"Monkey de Hyukjae! Wake up!" aku menggelitiki telapak kaki Eunhyuk hyung. Hahaha, dia paling nggak tahan kalau di kelitikin telapak kakinya. Pasti setelah ini dia bakalan marah besaaaarr! Dan aku akan segera lari ngibrit ke lantai 12 untuk meminta pembelaan dari Leeteuk hyung. Pasti Leeteuk hyung akan bilang seperti ini pada Hyukjae hyung, 'Hyukjae ah, Kyuhyun ini kan masih kecil jadi maklumi aja tingkahnya. Dia hanya ingin membangunkanmu kok, walaupun dengan cara yang salah.' Dan pasti Hyukjae hyung bakal menuruti perkataan Leeteuk hyung! Akhirnya aku nggak kena marah. Hahahaha, licik banget ya kayaknya aku ini xD

Siiiiinggg~~ Krik Krik Krik...

Lhooohh? Nih orang kok nggak bangun-bangun sih? Aku mengelitiki telapak kakinya lagi. Hyukjae hyung bergerak sedikit di balik selimutnya, aku semakin gencar mengelitiki telapak kakinya. Dia membuka sedikit selimutnya lalu menatapku, "Kyu~ ah, aku masih ngantuk, jangan ganggu yaa?"

Ehh? Tumben dia nggak marah. Saking shock-nya aku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan bingung sambil keluar kamar. Ketika aku melewati ruang TV, disana udah ada Siwon hyung yang udah duduk menyilangkan kakinya sambil membaca koran, di meja sampingnya ada secangkir kopi hangat. Tadi malam sepertinya Siwon hyung tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan menginap di dorm. Mungkin dia tidur di kamar Eunhyuk hyung, soalnya biasanya Eunhyuk hyung tidur sendirian.

Aku mengampiri Siwon hyung dan segera meneguk habis kopi panasnya, berharap dia akan merespon kenakalanku, ini aneh! Jangan sampai Siwon hyung juga nggak merespon kenakalanku seperti yang di lakukan oleh Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku meletakkan cangkir kopi agak keras agar bunyinya menyadarkan Siwon hyung yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadiranku karena matanya asyik menelusuri koran 'American Magazine' Helooooo... Gayanya udah kayak bule begitu, sebenarnya dia itu mudeng nggak sih dengan apa yang dibaca? *mudeng: ngerti* Secara, yang paling wasis bahasa inggris di Suju kan cuma KiBum hyung. *wasis: ahli*

Siwon hyung menurunkan korannya dan menatapku heran. "Annyeong Kyu, kau sudah bangun? Ahhh... kau mau kopi panas? Kenapa nggak bilang, sini biar aku buatkan."

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata Siwon hyung, biasanya dia akan marah karena kopi mahalnya itu di minum olehku tanpa izinnya. Tapi sekarang, dia malah berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkanku kopi itu. "Aniya hyung, aku nggak ingin minum lagi." Kataku untuk mencegah Siwon hyung membuatkan kopi untukku. Hueeekkks! Sejujurnya aku nggak suka kopi, aku lebih memilih minum Cola atau Beer saja daripada kopi. Setiap aku meminum kopi aku hanya ingin mengerjai Siwon hyung, tapi kenapa kali ini dia nggak marah? =.=a aneeehh...

Aku menatap TV yang menyiarkan berita pagi, bosan... Yesung hyung mungkin sedang memandikan (?) Ttatkoma sambil menggetok-getok cangkangnya agar si kura-kura malang (karena udah kebeli sama orang se-idiot Yesung hyung) itu menampakkan kepalanya. Tapi... mana ada kura-kura yang ngeluarin kepalanya kalau cangkangnya di getok-getok? Dasar Yesung hyung aneh! IQ-nya berapa sih? =P

Sementara Wookie hyung masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami ber-10, mungkin dia dibantu sama Sungmin hyung. Soalnya keributan mereka berdua terdengar sampai ke ruang TV. Ahhhh... membuat masakan untuk 10 orang memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama... Aku kadang iri dengan hoobae-ku SHINee, anggota mereka hanya 5 orang, pasti masak 1 jam saja udah jadi, tapi buat kami yang anggotanya ada selusin kurang 2 masak 2 jam saja itu udah yang paling cepet. =="

Eunhyuk hyung belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, pasti dia masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Aisshh, dasar pemalas, jorok pula... Hahaha... Siwon hyung kembali dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepul. Heran, kenapa orang satu ini nggak pernah bosan minum kopi? Apa enaknya sih kopi di bandingkan es krim?

Mataku tertuju pada PS 2 yang ada di samping TV, aahh.. sebaiknya aku bermain game saja! Aku baru akan menyalakan PS ketika sebuah bisikan terdengar di telingaku. 'Main sendirian nggak asyik Kyu~~ Pergilah ke lantai 12 dan tantang Heechul hyung untuk berduel denganmu. Bakalan tambah asyik daripada cuma ngelawan player di PS.'

Ahhh! Benar! Aku segera bangkit dan menuju ke pintu untuk pergi ke lantai 12. "Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Siwon hyung.

"Ke lantai 12 Siwon ah, kau mau ikut?" jawabku dengan bahasa informal, berharap kali ini Siwon hyung akan memarahiku karena ketidaksopananku.

"Nggak ahh, aku disini saja. Jangan lupa suruh mereka kemari untuk sarapan ya?"

"Yeyeye," kataku singkat dan menutup pintu. Aneh! Tumben Siwon hyung nggak marah walau aku memanggilnya tanpa akhiran hyung. Biasanya kan dia juga termasuk orang yang gila hormat kayak Heechul hyung. Mereka nggak bakal rela ku panggil tanpa kata 'hyung' tapi hari ini? Aneh sekali =="

Apa semua hyungku salah makan ya tadi malam?

Aku menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju kamar Leeteuk hyung, Shindong hyung, Heechul hyung dan Donghae hyung di lantai 12.

Aku memasukkan password pintu dan membuka pintu yang udah nggak terkunci. Dorm 12 ini dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk pemalas, maka wajar kalau jam 08.00 ruang TV masih sepi. Nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Pasti mereka semua masih asyik tidur nih! Dasar...

Aku masuk ke kamar Shindong hyung dan Donghae hyung. Di bawah selimut terdapat sebuah gundukan besar yang ku yakini itu adalah Shindong hyung. Aku segera berancang-ancang dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Shindong hyung. *Kyu nakal ,* Dan segeralah aku terpental dan jatuh di samping tubuh Shindong hyung yang mahabesar itu. Shindong hyung masih nggak bergerak walaupun aku udah menepuk-nepuk perut besarnya itu berkali-kali.

"Hyung! Bangun!" aku melemparkan guling ke wajah Shindong hyung, pasti setelah ini dia akan murka! Dia paling nggak suka kalau wajahnya di lempar sesuatu.

"Ahhh... sebentar Kyu, aku masih ngantuk," katanya sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Ehh? Kok nggak marah sih? Nggak asyik aaahhh! *Kyu aneh deh, malah pengen di marahi =="*

Donghae hyung keluar dari kamar mandi *yang jadi satu dengan kamar* sambil mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Sepertinya Donghae hyung udah bangun dari tadi, dia bahkan udah cuci muka. Hahaha, wajahnya yang cute seperti karakter pangeran di manga *komik jepang* itu terlihat cool kalau habis cuci muka. Dulu sewaktu pertama kali bergabung dengan Super Junior aku suka mengikuti Donghae hyung, wajahnya benar-benar seperti pangeran tampan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai merubah pandanganku karena tingkah konyolnya yang sama sekali nggak mirip dengan pangeran. Oh ya, memang sih hampir semua member SuJu itu gila-gila semua. Mungkin hanya Siwon hyung yang masih waras di antara kami semua. Bahkan Eunhyuk hyung pernah bilang kalau Siwon hyung mungkin salah masuk BoyBand, dia terlalu sempurna di SuJu mengingat member SuJu itu tingkat kewarasannya di atas rata-rata semua, seharusnya dia bergabung dengan DBSK yang lebih alim.

"Ya, Donghae! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku lagi-lagi dengan bahasa informal. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin membuat marah semua hyungku. "Kau pikir kalau kau sudah mencuci muka, wajahmu akan berubah menjadi tampan hah? Nggak mungkin, masih tampan aku juga =P."

"Ahh.. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau juga cuci muka lah, biar terlihat segar. Kau pasti belum cuci muka kan?" kata Donghae hyung lembut. Aku hanya ternganga melihat tingkahnya. Dengan pikiran kosong aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku.

Kenapa dia nggak marah? Tanyaku berkali-kali di kamar mandi.

Aku lari ngibrit ke kamar Leeteuk dan Heechul hyung. Aku ingin segera melawan Heechul hyung bermain Starcraft. Dia harus kalah di tanganku! Hahaha... Melihat mimik Heechul hyung yang kalah setiap melawanku bermain game memberikan kepuasan tersendiri. Dia pasti akan muring-muring nggak jelas karena malu kalau dikalahkan oleh seorang maknae. Aku memang maknae Super Junior, tapi... heloooo? Aku kan GameKyu... Siapa coba yang bisa mengalahkan GameKyu? Hahaha, setelah muring-muring sendiri Heechul hyung pasti akan menelpon Hongki Ft. Island dan menceritakan kronologis kekalahannya pada sahabatnya itu sampai menangis-nangis lebay. Aku kangen melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Hari ini aku akan membuatnya sengsara! *evil smile*

"Heechul annyeong!" sapaku masih tetap dengan bahasa informal. Heechul hyung sedang membangunkan Leeteuk hyung yang masih meringkuk di kasurnya. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Annyeong Kyu~ udah bangun? Tolong bangunkan Leader pemalas ini donk, dia susah sekali dibangunin. Aissshh... Aku mau cuci muka dulu."

Ehh? Kenapa Heechul hyung nggak ngelunjak ketika aku bicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa informal? Biasanya dia akan segera mengambil pemukul plastik dan menggetok kepalaku menggunakan alat kejam itu. Tapi hari ini dia bahkan bicara sangat ramah padaku. Ada apa ini?

"Ne, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya," kataku masih dengan memasang tampang bingung. Aku menghampiri kasur Leeteuk hyung dan menarik selimutnya.

"Hyung, bangun..." Aku nggak pernah tega untuk nggak menghormati hyung-ku yang satu ini. Leeteuk hyung merupakan leader dan kakak terbaik yang ku punya. Selelah-lelahnya dia, pasti dia tetap memperhatikan kami. Maka aku jarang bersikap menjengkelkan di depannya, lagipula Leeteuk hyunglah tempat ku berlindung dan membela pembelaan kalau aku di kejar oleh hyungku yang lain karena tingkah nakalku. Hehe ^^v Selain itu, sewaktu kecelakaan tahun 2007 lalu, yang menyebabkan aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku... Leeteuk hyunglah yang menyelamatkanku. Dia terus memanggil-manggil namaku ketika diselamatkan oleh tim penyelamat. Akulah yang pertama kali diingat olehnya, dia mengingatku walaupun dia sendiri merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Aku sangat berterimakasih hyung, kalau kau nggak memanggil-manggil namaku, mungkin waktu itu aku sudah mati terhimpit badan mobil.

Mata Leeteuk hyung terbuka perlahan, kemudian tersenyum melihatku. "Ahh, kau sudah bangun Kyu? Ahh, kau lapar ya? Tumben pagi-pagi seperti ini udah disini."

"Ahh, aniyo hyung. Aku ingin mengajak Heechul hyung bermain Starcraft pagi ini. Ryeowook hyung udah masak kok di lantai bawah. Katanya, Heechul hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Donghae hyung dan Shindong hyung harus turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambutku. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas, aissshh.. memang benar kata ELF, Leeteuk hyung mempunyai senyum malaikat. "Gomawoyo Kyu~~ sudah membangunkanku."

Aku hanya menggangguk karena merasa sedikit canggung.

Dorm SuJu. Lantai 11.

Kami semua berdelapan udah berkumpul di meja makan untuk menantikan sarapan buatan Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Hmmm... baunya sedap.

"Yey! Sarapan kali ini nggak ramen lagi!" teriak Eunhyuk hyung begitu melihat sup daging yang mengepul dari panci yang sedang diletakkan Ryeowook hyung di tengah meja.

"Aku juga bosan kalau Leeteuk hyung yang memasak! Dia hanya bisa memasak ramen. Ohh yaa ampun. Memangnya kami ini bebek? Harus makan makanan yang sama setiap hari," ceplosku seperti biasa. *kalau readers tanya: kenapa musti bebek? Author bakal jawab: gue juga nggak tau, abisnya yang terlintas cuma bebek doank sih xD hehehe*

Semua tertawa mendengar celotehanku, Leeteuk hyung juga ikut tertawa. Ahh,,, dia memang selalu begitu. Tetap menerima walaupun aku sedang mengejeknya.

Kami berebut untuk mengambil jatah sup daging sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi sebelum tangan kami berhasil menyentuh sendok sayur dan panci, panci itu udah melayang-layang. Aku menatap ke atas, nggak mungkin kan si Harry Potter nyasar ke dorm kami dan bermain-main dengan sihirnya?

Ternyata Leeteuk hyung yang mengangkat panci itu, dia mulai membagikan sup daging itu ke dalam piring kami masing-masing. Mulai dari piringnya sendiri tentu saja. Leeteuk hyung kan nomor satu. Aku mau bercerita sedikit, dulu sewaktu awal debut dan aku sudah bergabung dengan Super Junior, karena anggota kami banyak. Maka setiap mau perform, Leeteuk hyung selalu mengabsen kami, kami di suruh berhitung 1 sampai 13. Tentu saja aku yang harus mengucapkan angka 13 itu. Tapi kali ini, aku bukanlah angka 13 lagi, aku menjadi angka 10... Aku jadi kangen dengan Kibum hyung, KangIn hyung dan HanKyung hyung. Aku berharap kalian segera kembali bersama Super Junior, dan untuk Hankyung hyung, semoga kau nggak melupakan persahabatan kita. Ahh, kita nggak hanya bersahabat. Kita itu sahabat sekaligus keluarga. Yaa.. Keluarga, bagiku Super Junior tetaplah 13... Nggak kurang dan nggak lebih!

Ahh, kenapa aku jadi melamun? Leeteuk hyung sedang menuangkan sup daging terakhir ke dalam piringku yang berisi penuh dengan nasi. Dia memberiku jatah yang sedikit lebih banyak dari member lain. Beginilah untungnya dari seorang maknae! Leeteuk hyung segera duduk di kursinya, Siwon hyung memimpin doa dan kami mulai makan bersama.

Ryeowook hyung mengintip piringku, "Hyaaa, kenapa jatahnya Kyu lebih banyak dari jatah kami semua hyung?" protesnya.

"Ahh! Iyaaa, wahh Leeteuk hyung nggak adil ." tambah Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ahhh... Leeteuk hyung kau nggak adil, yang membutuhkan banyak pasokan makanan kan aku, lihat lah perutku ini hyung," kata Shindong hyung.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih! Tinggal makan juga," sindir Heechul hyung dengan pedas. Aku hanya diam saja sambil terus makan.

"Kalian tenanglah, Kyuhyun harus makan lebih banyak karena nanti dia ada schedule, dia akan jadi guest star di sebuah acara radio. Oleh karena itu dia membutuhkan lebih banyak energi daripada kita yang hari ini free job," kata Leeteuk hyung penuh dengan kebijakan.

Sungmin hyung menepuk bahuku, "Nggak papa Kyunnie. Nggak usah hiraukan mereka," tangannya mengepal memberiku semangat. Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanku, Sungmin hyung selalu memperhatikanku, itulah alasan kenapa aku nyaman berbagi kamar dengannya. Walaupun harus rela melihat semua barang pink memenuhi kamar kami. Sejujurnya aku nggak menyukai warna pink, terlalu lemah menurutku. Tapi sangat cocok dengan karakter Sungmin hyung. Hahaha.

Aku masuk ke dalam dorm. Aku capek, aku baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara radio, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa capek, mungkin karena jadwalku semakin banyak. Aissshh.. KRY, SM The Ballad, acara solo. Hah! Sejujurnya aku ingin menolak beberapa job yang membanjir, tapi aku nggak berani mengatakannya pada manager hyung.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa depan TV, disitu ada Leeteuk hyung dan Shindong yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang asyik menatap laptop Eunhyuk hyung di pojokan sana. Hmmm.. apa lagi yang mereka lakukan selain menonton 'yang seperti itu' ? Dasar otak-otak yadong =="

Yesung hyung sedang bersama Ttatkoma, Heechul hyung yang sedang asyik menatap layar handphone-nya, mungkin sedang asyik mengupdate twitternya. Di pangkuannya Heebum sedang meringkuk dan tertidur pulas. Siwon hyung duduk sambil membaca alkitab, menurutku dia terlalu rajin dan terlalu alim. Aku nggak akan mungkin menjadi seperti dia. Soalnya aku terlahir sebagai Evil Kyu~~ Hahaha.

Tapi Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowook hyung nggak ada disini. Kemana mereka? Biarlah.

Ahh, bosan.. Shindong hyung hanya menyetel acara wisata kuliner. Ku pikir Shindong hyung itu bodoh, memangnya kita bisa ikutan makan makanan yang ada di TV? Nggak kan? Aku meraih remote TV dan berusaha mengganti tapi tanganku di cegah oleh Shindong hyung.

"Aissshhh Kyu, mengalahlah sekali-kali pada hyungmu!" larang Shindong hyung.

"Bukankah yang seharusnya mengalah itu yang lebih tua ya?" jawabku sekenanya lalu berjalan menuju PS 2 ku. "Heechul hyung! Tanding starcraft yuk?" tantangku pada Heechul hyung.

"Aku malas," jawabnya cuek. Aissshh... sial, terpaksa deh main sendirian...

*author pov*

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Kemana tudung kepala boneka kelinci pink-ku? Siapa yang mengambil? Jam weker pink-ku juga nggak ada! Selain itu Sendal Sapi pink-ku (?) ilaaaangg!" lengkingan Sungmin terdengar sampai ruang TV. Seluruh member yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing terkejut dan hampir menculat dari duduknya saking kagetnya. Semua saling berpandangan bingung tapi Kyuhyun tetap asyik sendiri dengan game-nya, sama sekali nggak peka ==" Game telah mengalihkan dunianya =="

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, hiks," Sungmin keluar dipapah oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Ryeowook. Lalu Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Tenanglah hyung, nanti kita cari sama-sama," hibur Ryeowook.

"Ada apa Minnie? Kenapa bisa hilang?" Leeteuk mendudukkan SungMin di sofa. Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap game-nya tanpa berkedip.

"Tadi aku mau masuk kamar buat ngambil tudung boneka kelinci pink-ku! Tapi aku cari dimana-mana hilang!"

"Memangnya yang terakhir masuk ke dalam kamarmu siapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Ahhh! Aku nggak tau, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun..." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya penuh kesedihan. Semua barangnya yang berwarna pink merupakan barang berharga baginya. Dia sangat menyayangi semua barangnya.

"Ahhh! Kyu~!" teriak Shindong. Tapi yang dipanggil nggak bergeming, jemari tangannya tetap memencet-mencet tombol pada joy-stick PS.

"Kyuhyun, kau tau dimana barang-barang SungMin hyung yang hilang itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Siiinggg...

Kyuhyun nggak mendengar...

"Yaa! Kyu!" Heechul memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun karena gemas dengan tingkah maknae satu ini. Kalau matanya udah terkonsentrasi pada game, dia lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

GAME OVER !

Tulisan besar yang paling dibenci olehnya terpampang di layar PS. Kyuhyun membuang joy stick PS-nya dengan kasar. "Aissshhh apaan sih hyung? Kalau kau nggak mau ikut main nggak usah menggangguku! Kalah tau..."

"Yaa! Kyu... Kau nggak bisa kah bersikap yang sedikit lebih peka dengan lingkunganmu? Kau hidup dengan kami! Kau nggak hidup sendiri di dalam laboratorium!" teriak Donghae emosi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang akan meneguk air putih segera menurunkan gelasnya. "Eh?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau menyembunyikan barang-barangnya SungMin ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Anhi.. Anhi... Untuk apa cobaa?" bela Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Ryeowook.

"Ahhh! Siapa lagi yang selalu jahil selain kamu Kyu? Dulu kau juga memakan jatah ramenku, tapi kau nggak mengaku kan? Baru seminggu kemudian kau bilang tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali kalau kau mengerjaiku!" kata Shindong.

"Kau juga pernah menyembunyikan roll rambutku selama berhari-hari. Padahal waktu itu jadwal kita sangat padat dan aku membutuhkan roll itu untuk rambutku!" tambah Heechul. Suasana mulai memanas, Sungmin masih tetap menangis di bahu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam memandang hyungnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau bahkan pernah meletakkan Ttatkoma di atas lemari ! Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi kura-kuraku, kenapa kau meletakkannya di atas lemari hah? Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh dan mati?" teriak Yesung udah kayak aktor kelas kakap (?).

"Sudahlah Kyu sebaiknya kau mengaku saja," tambah Siwon.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya menyalahkanku? Memang salahku apa? Aku bahkan nggak mengambil barang-barang Sungmin ataupun menyembunyikannya hari ini. Aku baru pulang dari acara radio tadi dan aku belum masuk ke kamar lagi setelah tadi pagi! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu tapi ucapan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung menyelaku.

"Iya Kyu,,, Memang cuma kau yang bisa bertindak 'seperti itu' ! "

"Tapi aku baru saja pulang dari schedule dan belum sempat masuk ke kamar! Lagi pula Sungmin, carilah dulu barang-barangmu itu! Kau selalu lupa meletakkan kan? Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang," teriakku membuat pembelaan. Aissshhh! Sial sekali, kenapa semua menyalahkan aku? Cih... Aku jadi ikut emosi! Ku lihat Sungmin hyung semakin menangis di bahu Ryeowook, hah, kenapa sih ada namja selemah dia? Menyebalkan.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berbicara yang sopan pada kami? Kami ini HYUNG-mu !" teriakan Leeteuk hyung mengagetkanku. Belum pernah Leeteuk hyung semarah ini padaku. Dia menekankan kata 'hyung' ahhh.. ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, kan dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku sudah kebiasaan memanggil mereka tanpa kata-kata 'hyung' dan mereka memaklumi...

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi maknae yang baik seperti Taemin SHINee? Contohlah dia! Dia selalu bersikap hormat dan menurut pada hyung-nya, bahkan pada kami! Tapi kau? Dimana saraf sopanmu itu? Udah putus? Kami muak tau!" lanjut Leeteuk hyung. Aku nggak bisa membalas perkataannya. Kupikir Leeteuk hyung sangat menyayangiku, ternyata dia lebih menginginkan dongsaeng yang seperti Taemin-gun.. Hah...

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja Kyu," tambah Leeteuk hyung setelah amarahnya mereda. Kalau Leeteuk hyung sudah marah, nggak ada yang berani melawannya. Semua terdiam dan aku memilih menuruti kata-katanya untuk tidur. Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kamar. Ada apa sih? Hah...

*author pov*

Setelah pintu kamar KyuMin tertutup, semua member merapat mengelilingi Leeteuk. "Apa aku keterlaluan padanya?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Ahihihihihi! Kau bakat jadi aktor hyung! Aktingmu keren sangat! Tadi aja aku dan Donghae hampir ketawa-ketawa melihatmu yang marah seperti itu!" kata Eunhyuk , mulutnya langsung dibekam oleh Donghae.

"Sssttt jangan berisik, nanti Kyuhyun dengar," katanya.

"Apa Kyu tidak apa-apa di gitukan? Dia pasti sakit hati hyung," ucap Sungmin khawatir. "Aku takut dia nggak mau tidur sekamar lagi denganku."

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun nggakpapa hyung," hibur Ryeowook.

"Hoaaaahmmm.. Aku udah ngantuk nih.. Cinderella mau berubah jadi Sleeping Beauty dulu ya," Heechul beranjak dari duduknya hendak kembali ke lantai 12 tapi di cegah oleh Siwon.

"Kita semua tidur di lantai 11 saja biar gampang kalau nanti mau ngerjain Kyu pas jam 12 malam!" kata Siwon.

"Terus tidur dimana dong?" tanya Shindong.

"Uhmm... Kalau bisa sih di kamar YeWook ato Eunhyuk, pokoknya jangan di kamar KyuMin," kata Siwon lagi.

"Pabo! Nggak cukup lah, lu kira member SuJu cuma 5 orang apa? Selusin dodol!" kata Heechul.

"Sudah-sudah, Heechul kau tidur dengan Eunhyuk saja, biar Donghae, aku, Siwon dan Shindong tidur di sofa. Kau nggak bisa tidur kan selain di kasur?" kata Leeteuk bijak.

"Ahhh! Aku maunya tidur dengan Donghae!" Eunhyuk menarik-narik baju Donghae. Semua member mulai protes. Leeteuk mulai kewalahan meng-handle mereka. Memang susah mengasuh anak bandel sebanyak 9 orang... =="

"Ya sudah, Siwon atau Shindong tidurlah sama Heechul," kata Leeteuk pasrah akhirnya. Semua Siwon dan Heechul berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sisanya tidur bersama di sofa ruang TV. "Ingat ya? Nanti jam 23.30 bangun dan berkumpul disini," tutup Leeteuk. Semua mengangguk pelan karena mata mereka udah 5 watt.

Yaa.. memang adegan marah-marahan tadi itu cuma akting. Mereka ingin mengerjai si Maknae di ultahya yang ke 24 ini. (umur di korea)

Jam 23.30, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang TV, masih dengan piyama mereka dan wajah ngantuk mereka, Leeteuk duduk di depan memberi pengarahan.

"Bla bla bla bla.. Semua jelas?" tanyanya.

"Nee,,," kata member lain kompak.

"Aisshhh! Wajah kalian masih di penuhi iler. Cuci muka dulu sana!" kata Leeteuk.

Setelah semua cuci muka, mereka telah bersiap dengan masing-masing alat di tangan. Mereka mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Kyumin. Leeteuk membawa sebuah roti cake buah besar buatan Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin membawakan sebuah roti cake kecil yang berwarna pink yang di belinya kemarin spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangkat seember air yang akan di gebyurkan pada si evil maknae. Yesung membawa telur busuk yang akan di lemparkan pada dongsaeng bontotnya itu. Ryeowook membawa adonan kasar tepung+kopi+garam yang akan di taburkan ke badan Kyuhyun. Siwon membawa sebuah terompet besar yang akan di tiupkan tepat di telinga si gamekyu. Heechul membawa taburan kertas krep yang di potong-potong untuk mengotori tubuh SungMin. (kurang kerjaan ==") Shindong membawa tas besar berisi 9 buah kado dari masing-masing member. Semua siap dengan alat dan rencana mereka.

Mereka mengelilingi kasur Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Leeteuk memberi komando, "Hana, Dul, Set (ndak bener? Maaf kalo tulisannya salah xD) !"

Byurrr ! Teeeett Toooottt, Teroretroret tet! Syuuuuuuurrr, Ceplok ceplok plok plok, Wuuuuurrrrr...

Bahan-bahan menjijikan berjatuhan di atas tubuh berdosa Kyuhyun. "Saengil chukka hamnida ! Saengil chukka hamnida ! Saranghaneun Kyuhyunnie, Saengil chukka hamnida !" mereka semua menyanyikan lagu untuk KyuHyun. Tapi, sosok di balik selimut itu tetap nggak bergerak. Ada apa? Kenapa? Semua member berpandangan heran...

Lalu Shindong membuka selimut dan di balik selimut itu hanya ada sebuah bantal dan guling yang tertata rapi. "Heee?" kata mereka bersamaan penuh heran.

"Kemana Kyunnie kuuuu?" teriak SungMin histeris.

Tiba-tiba dari lemari pakaian Kyuhyun, Braakkkk! Keluarlah sosok menyebalkan itu dari lemari pakaiannya masih dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida ! Saengil chukka hamnida ! Hahaha,, ternyata hari ini aku ulang tahun!" katanya sambil cengengesan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari hyung-nya. "Yeee aku nggak jadi kena bahan-bahan menjijikan itu yeeee Hahahaha."

Byurrr! Air yang masih tersisa sedikit di ember segera di semburkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada si maknae kurang ajar.

"Ahhhh! Hyukhyukhyukhyuk jahat!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau darimana rencana ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Hahaha, tadi waktu Sungmin bangun aku ikut terbangun, aku curiga dan tetap pura-pura tidur sambil mengawasinya yang mengendap-endap keluar kamar, lalu aku menguping dari balik pintu dan aku segera bersembunyi di lemari saat aku mendengar kalian mulai berjalan ke kamar kami. Hahaha," Kyuhyun masih tetap tertawa walaupun badannya kini basah kuyup karena air guyuran Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Aissshhh ! Gagal !" kata Leeteuk lalu mencolekkan krim ke hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudahlah, Happy Birthday Kyuhyun," Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberinya selamat.

"Bertobatlah," kata Siwon. Mereka bergantian memberi ucapan selamat pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu karena tadi sore udah membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Mianhae Kyunnie.. Hikss.. Tadi aku hanya mengerjaimu.. Sebenarnya aku nggak rela harus mengerjaimu… tapi yang lain tetap memaksaku… hiksss…"

"Hahaha,, ne nggak papa Minnie hyung ^^" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Sial sekali sih kau ini Kyu~ masak kami nggak bisa mengerjaimu sih? Padahal rencana ini sudah matang lhoo.. huh…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ku bilang juga apa? Haha.. Aku lah Kyuhyun si EVIL MAKNAE ! Nggak ada yang bisa merubah gelar ini ^^ wkwkwkwkwk,,," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aiissssshhh…. Pergi sajalah.. Anak ingusan ini mulai menyebalkan!" kata Heechul.

"Ahhh… Jangan… Masa kita nggak mau memakan cakenya?" Kyuhyun menahan Heechul. "Jeongmal Gomawo hyungdeul."

"Ehhh? Kau mengatakan apa barusan?" teriak Shindong.

"Ulangi sekali lagi," kata Siwon dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Maaf nggak ada siaran ulang !" kata Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyum evil nya.

Mereka memakan kue cake sambil tersenyum dan tertawa. Kyuhyun ikut bercanda dengan mereka. Membuat lelucon konyol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

'Aku senang melihat hyung ku tertawa.. Yaaa.. mereka adalah keluargaku… Meskipun pertama kali kami bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan, tapi kami semua bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia.. KangIn hyung, Kibum hyung, cepatlah pulang dan kembali pada kami. HanKyung hyung, aku merindukanmu, konserlah di korea, aku akan menontonmu kalau kau konser disini' batin Kyuhyun sambil melahap cake special dari Sungmin.

"Aku menyayangi kalian.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Semua hyungnya mulai mengacak-acak rambut keriting Kyuhyun dan mencolekkan krim ke pipi mulusnya.

Semua tertawa, semua bahagia…. Kita keluarga… Super Junior Family…

*end*

#talk

Waaahhh ^^ gilaaaa endingnya GAJEEEE xD entah kenapa endingnya kok jadi kayak gini o.O?

Hehehe… Susaaaahh ternyata buat FF yang cast-nya SUJU .. secara gila banyak banget anggotanya.. Aku ampe ngitungin siapa aja yang belum dapat line ==" Huhuhu..

Untuk itu aku minta Rewiews nya yaaaaaaaa ^^ gomawoooo~~ yang baca kudu REWIEWS ! *maksa* coz nih FF terakhir aku sebelum hiatus... udah mau UN n SNMPTN nih.. doain yaaa ^^ GOMAWOOO

Sampai jumpa berbulan-bulan lamanyaaaaa ^^ Daaaahhhh….. *chuuu~~


End file.
